Shiroi no Me
by Agehashiroi
Summary: Matanya unik, jika kau melihatnya akan ada cahaya yang terbesit dalam persekian detik, itulah mata milik Hyuuga Hinata yang kini harus menjadi pendamping di desa Sunagakure. Saat melakukan perjalanan ke Suna, Hinata ditolong oleh seseorang yang ternyata dia adalah- /UP:Ch4/"Nyatanya akulah yang tidak berguna,"/"Bahkan Ia tidak mengotori tangannya untuk hal ini"/M for future content
1. Chapter 1

**Shiroi no Me  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Alur kecepatan, Miss-typo, OOC(maybe) haha ,dll**

 **Don't read if you don't like this pair!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halo! Terimakasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ku ini :D  
**

 **Lagi-lagi GaaHina dan udah buat fic baru lagi padahal masih ada fic yang belum selesai /dibuang hehehe XD**

 **Maaf, aku nggak tahan untuk nggak nulis yang satu ini XD**

 **Ini pertama kali aku nulis fic non-AU walaupun hanya settingan dunia shinobi nya yang diambil haha**

 **Semoga readers semua menikmatinya ya~ ^^**

 **Silahkan membaca! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Eyes**

* * *

.

.

Seorang wanita duduk di kursi putih yang diwarnai keemasan di pinggirnya. Dua pengawal yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri kursi tersebut tampak siap siaga. Menjaga seorang gadis yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Surai indigo gadis tersebut jatuh di atas pangkuannya, tapi tak ada sedikitpun keinginan bagi sang gadis untuk menyingkirkannya.

"Hinata- _hime_ , sebentar lagi keretanya akan datang. Apa anda akan bersiap sekarang?"

"...tunggu sebentar lagi. Sebentar saja," gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Gadis bernama Hinata yang merupakan putri pertama dari kepala klan Hyuuga, kepala klan ternama di Konoha yang merupakan tempat dimana Hinata berada kini. Hinata menggenggam erat kedua tangannya erat seakan jika Ia tak mencengkramnya, Ia akan menghilang begitu saja. Ia lalu menatap salah satu penjaganya dan tersenyum. "Ko, aku sudah siap."

Wajah sang pengawal terlihat tak senang mendengarnya. Ada kecemasan, rasa kesal, dan kesedihan didalamnya saat melihat wajah gadis yang sudah Ia rawat sedari kecil tersebut sebagai pengawal pribadinya. "Baiklah, Hinata-sama."

"Aku sudah bilang panggil aku Hinata." Hinata menatap Ko serius. "Kumohon, ini terakhir kalinya, 'kan?"

"...Baik, Hinata." Ko tersenyum pahit. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, ini akan menjadi kali terakhir baginya untuk menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut. Karena hari ini akan ada orang lain yang menjaga gadis yang akan selalu menjadi gadis kecil untuknya itu. Sudah pasti, dia sudah menjadi pengawal Hinata selama 21 tahun ini.

Hinata yang meraih tangannya ke arah tangan Ko tersenyum senang. Ia lalu bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri tegap. Kimono putih yang Ia kenakan mulai ikut bergerak menyusuri jalan Hinata yang berjalan ke arah luar kamarnya. Saat pintu dibuka, Hinata yang dituntun oleh Ko serta penjaga lainnya segera berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan besar yang terbuka lebar. Ko membisikkan sesuatu ke arah telinga Hinata, membuat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

 _'Mereka ada di depan anda, Hinata-sama.'_

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan segera tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu duduk bersimpuh dibantu para pelayannya. Ia terdiam sesaat, Ia sangat penasaran dengan keadaan di depannya sekarang.

"Boleh aku tahu, kenapa gadis ini menutup matanya?"

Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Ko saat mendengar ucapan lelaki yang kini duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Ko yang menyadari maksud Hinata segera mengangguk dan membuka perban yang sedari tadi menutupi mata Hinata.

Dengan perlahan perban putih itu terbuka, memperlihatkan mata Hinata yang mulai terbuka. Hinata kedipkan matanya dua kali dan segera melihat lelaki di depannya. Lelaki yang tampak terbius akan mata Hinata. Mata yang baru Ia jumpai kali ini.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Hinata membuka matanya lebar, pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya menggunakan ekspresi yang sama dengannya. Rambut marunnya bergerak terbawa angin yang masuk. Tak ada yang bicara, suasananya tiba-tiba sunyi. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia terpana dengan pemandangan di depannya. Lelaki berambut marun dengan mata emerald seakan membiusnya.

"...Gaara!" seorang wanita berkuncir empat menyentuh lengan Gaara dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan lupa tujuanmu datang kemari."

"..." lelaki bernama Gaara itu segera mengangguk dan kembali duduk tegap di hadapan Hinata yang masih terdiam. "Mohon maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya untuk bertanya mengenai mata anda, Hinata-hime."

"..Ah, i-itu bukan masalah─" Hinata segera menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Kami kemari untuk mengantar anda ke desa Sunagakure untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin kami. Terimakasih banyak karena kalian bersedia menerima lamaran ini. Dengan begini, hubungan Konoha dan Suna bisa terjalin lebih baik lagi." gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum tegas dan melirik ke arah Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kami berdua yang menjadi perwakilan untuk mengantar anda ke Suna dengan selamat, kami harap anda tidak keberatan."

"Kami sangat berterimakasih kalian sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari. Kami harap anda merasa nyaman di sini."

"Tidak, kami juga berharap begitu. Terutama bagi Hinata- _hime_ sendiri, dia akan meninggalkan daerah dimana Ia lahir. Tentu dia yang paling sedih."

"Mengenai itu─" Ko melirik ke arah Hinata yang hanya diam. "Benar juga. Baiklah, ada baiknya Hinata-sama juga bersiap-siap sebelum matahari turun."

"Saya akan membantu, tenang saja, ada sekitar 20 shinobi kelas atas yang kami bawa. Putri kalian tidak akan terluka."

"Kami mengerti." Ko lalu segera bangun dan kembali membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. "Ini yang terakhir, Hinata-hime."

"...benar," Hinata tertawa pelan dan segera bangun dari duduknya. Ia lalu berdiri dan segera berjalan perlahan menuju ke luar dari kediamannya. Sebelum keluar dari bangunannya, Ia lihat gadis kecil yang sedang mengumpat, melirik ke arahnya malu-malu. Melihat hal tersebut, Hinata segera memanggilnya dengan gerakan tubuh, membuat gadis kecil dengan kimono cokelatnya itu berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hinata-neechan! Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" gadis bermata sama dengan Hinata memeluk pinggangnya erat. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan memandangnya lurus.

"Hanabi, kau adalah putri kedua dari keluarga Hyuuga. Kau menggantikkan posisiku disini, jadi bersikaplah selayaknya putri. Kau harus dengan bangga memimpin klan ini untuk _Tou-sama_ yang sedang melakukan perjalan dan _Kaa-sama_ di surga. Kau bisa, 'kan?"

"...U-uhm. Aku mengerti, _Ane-ue_." Hanabi mengangguk dalam. Ia lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat raut wajah Hinata. "Kalau kau bicara begitu, kenapa kau terlihat seperti ingin menangis?"

"Hanabi─" Hinata segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri tegap. "Karena terkadang yang kita inginkan tidak terkabul, _ne_?"

"Hinata- _neechan._."

"Hinata-sama! Kereta anda sudah siap, sebaiknya anda bergegas." Kou yang menghampiri Hinata kembali menuntun Hinata yang sudah selesai berpamitan dengan Hanabi. Hinata yang kini berdiri di depan kereta kuda membalikkan kembali tubuhnya melihat desa yang kini terpampang indah di depannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk dalam.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Hinata berada di dalam kereta kuda yang membawa dirinya kini menuju Sunagakure yang tampaknya masih belum terlihat tempatnya. Tentu saja, Konoha menuju Suna memakan waktu 3 hari. Entah Hinata harus melakukan apa untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

"Apa ada yang anda inginkan?" wanita bernama Temari yang duduk di hadapan Hinata tersenyum simpul. Dari yang Hinata tahu, Temari adalah salah satu penjaga sang pemimpin Sunagakure, orang yang mengirimkan lamarannya.

"Ti-tidak, terimakasih banyak." Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia memang berada dengan Temari di dalam kereta ini jikalau sewaktu-waktu ada yang menyerangnya. Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah garis keturunan terhormat, nama Sunagakure bisa tercoreng apabila terjadi sesuatu pada gadis bersurai indigo yang satu ini. Meski begitu, Hinata paham akan posisinya. Ia selalu membawa kunai di belakang pinggangnya yang Ia taruh di kantung kecil dalam kimononya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat mata sepertimu." gumam Temari membuat Hinata langsung menatapnya kaget. "Ah, maaf jika aku tidak sopan. Tapi, matamu indah. Jadi itu yang namanya Byakugan─"

"...Te-terimakasih." Hinata tersipu malu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji kedua mata lavender miliknya. Beda dengan keluarganya, mata Hinata memang memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Sama seperti yang lainnya, berwarna lavender tetapi jika siang hari mata Hinata seakan menyala berwarna putih, bening dan gemerlap lavender menyertai warnanya saat terpantul matahari.

 _BRAK_

"..Hm?!" Temari dengan segera berdiri dan melihat ke atas atap kereta yang tiba-tiba terhenti. Dengan segera Temari berdiri di depan Hinata, membelakanginya dan mengeluarkan kipas yang sedari tadi Ia taruh di dalam peti. "Jika sudah di perbatasan, selalu saja ada masalah."

" _A-ano_ , ada apa?"

"Tenang saja, di perbatasan menuju Suna banyak _missing-nin_ berkeliaran. Jarang ada kereta beriringan jika bukan orang penting yang datang. Mereka pasti mengincar barang-barang disini." Temari segera membuka pintu kereta dan melayangkan kipasnya. "Hinata-hime, kuharap anda tidak keluar dari sana. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"Ah..Ba-baik─" Hinata yang melihat Temari loncat dari atas kereta segera menatapnya bingung. Jujur Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa, ini kali pertama bagi Hinata mengalami hal seperti ini. Dari luar, Ia bisa dengan suara teriakan dan dentingan kunai yang saling menyahut. Dengan segera Hinata melihat keadaan di luar dari jendela kecil yang berada di pinggir kereta. Ia lihat shinobi-shinobi Suna sedang bertarung melawan para ninja tanpa ikat kepala sembari mengelilingi kereta yang ditumpangi Hinata. Hinata tahu mereka semua menjaganya agar tak ada satupun ninja tersebut mendekatinya. "Bagaimana ini,"

Merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, Hinata dengan segera melepas lapisan pertama kimono serta obinya. Dengan cepat Hinata lepas seluruh ornamen ditubuhnya dan kini hanya mengenakan kimono tipis yang berada di dalam pakaiannya dengan kunai yang masih Ia selipkan di ikatan kimono belakangnya. Hinata buka pintu keretanya dan melihat seorang lelaki yang berjaga tepat di depan pintunya.

"Ah! Anda─"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat masuk ke dalam!" lelaki berambut marun itu menatap Hinata kaget dan segera menutup pintu kereta meski langsung ditahan oleh Hinata yang tetap mendorongnya keluar.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku juga akan membantu─" ujar Hinata seraya tetap menahan pintu yang didorong oleh Gaara dengan kedua tangan serta tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu!" seru Gaara kencang membuat Hinata bergidik mendengar suaranya. "..Maksud saya, Hinata-hime, keselamatan anda terpenting disini. Jadi anda─"

"Dibelakangmu─!" seru Hinata memotong kalimat Gaara yang langsung menatap ke belakangnya. Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata cepat dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kunai dari kantungnya dan menahan serangan dari ninja tersebut sigap. Gaara yang menatap lawannya hanya tetap berwajah datar, tak terlihat Ia kesulitan menghadapi musuh di depannya ini. "Ano, aku benar-benar akan turun!"

Hinata dengan segera loncat dari kereta kudanya dan mendarat dengan lancar. Dengan secepat kilat Hinata mengeluarkan kunai di belakang sakunya dan berlari ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang melihat Hinata dari sudut matanya hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya dan membiarkan Hinata.

"A-ano, tolong lepaskan dia!" seru Hinata ke arah ninja yang sedang berhadapan dengan Gaara. Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, bukan hanya Gaara melainkan ninja tersebut ikut diam. Kecanggungan diantara mereka bertiga semakin menjadi-jadi kala Hinata mengarahkan kunainya ke ninja tersebut. "Aku akan menusukmu! Karena itu, lepaskan dia!"

"...Apa-apaan dia." desis sang ninja berambut hitam tersebut. Gaara sendiri hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah laku dari sang putri Hyuuga ini. Belum sempat Gaara melumpuhkan tangan ninja digenggamannya, tiba-tiba dari belakang Hinata seorang ninja lainnya datang membuat Gaara langsung melirik ke arah Hinata cepat.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik kedua ninja yang berada di belakang Hinata dan di depan Gaara kini berada di cengkraman pasir yang tiba-tiba datang mengelilingi mereka. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa tercengang, Ia bahkan baru tahu jika ada ninja lain yang menghampirinya.

" _Tsk_ , pada akhirnya aku menggunakannya." gumam Gaara pelan sembari menatap Hinata tajam. "Hei, Hyuuga- _hime_. Perbuatanmu barusan sangat fatal, apa kau benar-benar seorang puteri?"

"...A-aku,"

"Mata itu! Kau! Mata yang sama dengan legenda katakan.." salah satu ninja yang berada di genggaman pasir tersebut menatap Hinata histeris. Ia menatap Hinata seakan mata Hinata terlalu menyeramkan untuk di tatap. "Menjijikan.."

Hinata yang mendengarnya dengan segera menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia tahu akan begini jadinya jika Ia tidak menutup matanya saat di luar. Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, sedari kecil Ko sudah mengajarkannya untuk tidak marah dengan orang-orang yang mengomentari mata miliknya. Ko selalu mengajarkan Hinata untuk tetap mensyukuri mata Hinata yang aslinya hanya dimiliki para klan Hyuuga ini.

"Kau─" Gaara yang berdiri di samping Hinata segera mendekat ke arah ninja tersebut dan mengarahkan kunai tepat di depan matanya. "Apa kau mau matamu kucongkel dengan ini?"

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Temari yang tiba-tiba datang segera menepis tangan Gaara dan menatapnya tajam. "Ingat, tujuanmu kemari bukan untuk ini. Serahkan ninja-ninja ini pada shinobi yang lain. "

Hinata yang melihat keributan antara Gaara dan Temari segera memundurkan langkahnya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan situasi ini, seharusnya kini Ia bertemu dengan pemimpin Suna dan menerima lamarannya. Tak ada pikiran untuk berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Hinata lihat ke sekelilingnya, penuh darah dan ninja yang bergeletakan disana-sini.

"Kenapa─" bisik Hinata seraya menutup mulutnya karena tak tahan dengan bau darah yang menyengat di hidungnya.

"Mata itu, byakugan?!" salah satu ninja yang masih berdiri melihat Hinata kaget. Bisa dilihat dari penampilannya, Ia adalah kepala dari para missing-nin ini. Dengan segera Ia mengeluarkan kunainya dan berlari menuju ke arah Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam. Hinata terlalu takut untuk bergerak, matanya bergetar. Tubuhnya yang rapuh itu seakan membeku, Ia hanya bisa termenung diam hingga Hinata kini menyadari tubuhnya di rangkul erat oleh lelaki yang baru saja menatapnya tajam. "Kau! Siapa kau?! Cepat serahkan wanita itu jika kau tidak mau terluka!"

"Hmm─Apa aku belum memperkenalkan diri?" Gaara mendecih pelan dan mengangkat tangannya diikuti pasir-pasir yang kini mengelilingi ninja di depannya. "Ingat ini, aku adalah penerus Kage kelima desa Sunagakure. Jika kau melukai tunanganku, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong lehermu sekarang juga."

"Eh?!" Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Gaara segera mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Gaara yang masih memegang pundaknya erat. Temari yang mendengar pernyataan Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Tak peduli reaksi Hinata, Gaara segera mencengkram tangannya, membuat sang pasir ikut mencengkram tubuh Shinobi yang langsung tak sadarkan diri itu. Gaara lihat sekelilingnya, tampaknya sudah tak ada lagi ninja yang tersisa sekarang. Ia melepaskan tubuh Hinata yang masih terdiam. Hinata benar-benar tidak paham lagi dengan kejadian ini.

"Hinata- _hime_ , maaf─ Kami berbohong padamu. Alasan kami tak memberitahu bahwa Gaara adalah Kazekage karena kami tak ingin anda kaget saat kami menjemput anda." Temari yang mendekati Hinata tersenyum ragu. Ia lihat Hinata yang masih diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Hinata melirik ke sampingnya, dilihatnya Gaara hanya berdiri diam. Bagaimana Hinata tidak kaget? Tunangan yang harusnya Ia temui nanti di desa,ternyata sudah bersamanya sedari 2 hari lalu. Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka, apalagi sikap Hinata yang Ia rasa kurang sopan terhadap kepala dari Sunagakure yang sangat di hormati.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Kazekage-sama!" Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu melainkan wajahnya memerah karena Ia terlalu takut dengan hukuman yang akan Ia terima atas perlakuannya pada Gaara sebelumnya. "Saya siap menerima hukuman apapun itu─"

"... _Ane-ue_ , kembali jalankan keretanya. Lalu bereskan ninja-ninja ini dan serahkan ke penjaga." ujar Gaara ke arah Temari. Gaara melirik Hinata dan menarik lengannya kasar menuju kembali ke kereta kudanya. "Masuk."

"Eh..Tapi─"

"Apalagi?" Gaara yang semakin mengeluarkan aura hitamnya menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung memegang erat kedua tangannya, raut wajahnya yang seakan menahan tagisan langsung Ia hapuskan karena rasa takutnya lebih besar dibanding rasa ingin menangisnya.

"Sa-saya tidak bisa menaikinya." bisik Hinata membuat Gaara yang melihat tinggi untuk menaiki kereta lebih dari 1 meter tersebut.

"Haah─ Apa kau tidak membawa pengawalmu saja?" dengan cepat Gaara mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke atas pijakan dan ikut menaikinya. Hinata yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Gaara terasa mati kutu. Ia benar-benar takut salah sedikit saja, mungkin Ia bisa di remukkan dengan pasir tadi. Selagi Hinata bertarung dengan pikirannya, kereta mulai dijalankan kembali, hanya butuh waktu setengah hari lagi mereka sampai di Sunagakure tapi hati Hinata rasanya sudah ingin melayang.

"M-maafkan jika saya tidak sopan. T-tapi apa benar anda yang akan menjadi pendamping saya?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Sayang sekali, iya. Kakak laki-lakiku sudah menikah. Jadi, untuk mengadakan koalisi antar Konoha-Suna, hanya aku yang bisa digunakan." Gaara menjawab seadanya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara dan langsung menarik wajahnya lagi saat Gaara menyadarinya.

"Ma-maafkan saya! Saya tidak sengaja melihat mata anda, Kazekage-sama." Hinata yang sudah memerah segera menundukkan wajahnya dalam, Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"..Matamu─"

"Eh?"

"Aneh."

Hinata sedikit tercengang. Ia tahu Gaara akan mengatakan hal ini, bagaimanapun matanya memang beban terberat untuknya.

"Be, begitulah─ Orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa mata ini menjijikkan, lalu.."

"Bukan itu," potong Gaara. "Saat pertama kau membuka matamu, sebelumnya aku sudah lihat mata itu di klan-mu saat berkumpul. Tapi, hanya matamu yang bersinar."

"...A-ah, i-itu─" Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Gaara langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela. Ia benar-benar senang. Selain Ko, ada laki-laki lain yang memuji matanya.

"Kurasa tidak buruk memilikimu sebagai istri." lanjut Gaara membuat Hinata langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Meski tampaknya akan menyulitkan jika saat perang kau datang mengarahkan kunai ke lawan seperti tadi."

"Ah! Ta-tadi itu─" Hinata menggeleng cepat dan menatap Gaara serius. "Aku baru pertama kali keluar dari Desa. L-lalu, tadi adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat pertarungan yang sebenarnya."

"..." Gaara yang tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kekagetannya hanya bisa diam. "Kau terlalu bersih untuk berada di dunia ini.."

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata tak bisa mendengar bisikkan Gaara yang pelan.

"Tidak." Gaara lalu mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah perban dari sakunya. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang dan menatap Gaara penuh tanya. "Kau mau memakainya, 'kan?"

"A-apa tidak apa?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula─" Gaara menaruh perban tersebut ke arah mata Hinata dan melingkarkannya di kepala gadis bermata lavender di depannya. Saat sudah selesai memasangkan perbannya, Gaara menatap Hinata lega. "Akan lebih baik jika hanya aku yang melihat mata ini."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Halo semuanya~(lagi)**

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah sampai disini kalian membacanya hehe**

 **Untuk fic ini aku akan buat setiap chapternya pendek biar cepat apdetnya XD**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini /**

 **Di cerita ini mata Hinata berbeda dengan byakugan yang lain.**

 **Jika byakugan pada umumnya bermata putih, Hinata memiliki cahaya lavender dimatanya**

 **Semoga kisah hime dan Kage satu ini berjalan mulus /digelindingin/**

 **Kutunggu review dan kesan kalian hwhw w**

.

.

 **Note:**

 ** _Ane-ue_ : Kakak perempuan (formal)**

 ** _Neechan_ : Kakak perempuan (informal)**

 ** _Hime_ : Puteri**

* * *

 _ **20150711**_

 _ **AgehaShiroi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiroi no Me  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Warning :  
- _Rate M_ untuk bahasa dan _mature scene_**

 ** _-A_ lur kecepatan, _Miss-typo_ , OOC(maybe) haha ,dll**

 _ **Don't read if you don't like this pair!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halo! Akhirnya update juga~  
**

 **Nggak sangka ada yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini huhuhi ;;**

 **Maaf ya fic ini aku ganti jadi Rate M, semoga para pembaca menerima keputusan berat ini /digulung**

 **Meski mature scene-nya ga akan sesuai bayangan kalian (mungkin) dan nggak ada di chapter-chapter awal,**

 **tapi aku ganti rate untuk jaga-jaga biar dari awal yang baca nggak kaget kalau di tengah chapter aku ganti jadi M.**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap author hehe**

 **Silahkan membaca! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Relationship**

* * *

.

.

.

Rombongan kereta yang kini sampai di desa Suna segera memberhentikkan laju keretanya dan segera berbaris sebelum memasuki gerbang utama desa Sunagakure. Sudah banyak para masyarakat yang berkumpul hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah sang gadis yang akan menjadi puteri mereka, atau bisa dibilang pendamping dari pemimpin mereka yang tak lain adalah sang Kazekage. Selain masyarakat yang berkumpul di belakang barisan pengawalan shinobi, beberapa shinobi kelas atas sudah berbaris rapih seraya menyiapkan senjata mereka kalau-kalau terjadi kejadian yang tak diinginkan─musuh para Kazekage misalnya─.

Hinata yang masih berada di dalam kereta mengintip dari balik jendela. Hatinya berdebar keras saat merasakan betapa banyak orang di luar sana sedang berdiri meski matanya masih tertutupi oleh perban putih. Ini akan menjadi kali pertama Hinata menunjukkan sosoknya dimuka umum di luar Desa.

"Kita turun sekarang.'' lelaki bermata _emerald_ yang sedari tadi di sampingnya mengambil jubah putih dalam peti di kereta dan mengenakannya. Tampaknya jubah itu adalah jubah kebesarannya sebagai Kazekage, pemimpin dari Desa Sunagakure yang kini mereka pijaki.

"Tu-tunggu, bi-bisakah aku meminta tolong Kazekage-sama?'' Hinata menarik lengan baju Gaara takut-takut. Gaara sendiri hanya mengangguk pelan membiarkan Hinata menyuarakan pertanyaannya. "Bolehkah kau membantuku untuk mengencanglan perbannya lagi? A-aku.. tak ingin memperlihatkan mata ini tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka karena perbannya longgar.''

Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang mendengar permintaan Hinata itu hanya diam, Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan pendapat orang akan keadaan Hinata. Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya tunangannya yang satu ini tak berpikir demikian. Merasa tak mau mempermasalahkan permintaan Hinata, Gaara segera mengencangkan perban di sekitar mata Hinata dan dalam beberapa detik, gadis bersurai indigo ini sudah siap dengan balutan perban di matanya. Kimono yang Ia lepas juga susah dikenakannya kembali, Ia tak mau membuat orang-orang berranya jika Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian tak pantas di hari pertamanya.

Dibantu dengan Gaara, Hinata turun dari keretanya dan segera berjalan menuju salah satu barisan shinobi paling depan yang tampaknya memiliki pangkat tertinggi setelah Gaara. Gaara yang menuntun Hinata berjalan di sampingnya kini berdiri tegap menatap para panglima shinobi di depannya. Hampir seluruh yang melihat kedatangan mereka terpaku dengan Hinata. Kulit seputih salju di wajahnya memiliki rona merah alam pipi mungilnya dengan bibir ceri yang membuat para lelaki bahkan wanita terpesona. Sayang, pesonanya langsung berganti dengan kecemasan melihat perban yang terbalut di mata Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Kazekage-sama. Kami harap perjalanan anda tak bermasalah selain hal yang saya dengar dari Temari-sama.''

"Ya, kalian sudah membereskan para ninja itu?'' tanya Gaara datar.

"Mereka semua akan dikurung setelah kami menginterogasi semua yang masih hidup.''

"Baiklah.'' Gaara lalu melirik ke arah Hinata yang terlihat letakutan dengan sekitarnya. "Baki- _dono_ , ini Hyuuga Hinata. Sambut dia.''

"Baik, Kazekage-sama.'' shinobi bernama Baki tersebut segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap seluruh shinobi serta masyarakat yang berada disana tegas. "Perhatian! Kazekage-sama telah kembali dengan puteri pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga! Mulai hari ini, Hyuuga Hinata menjadi bagian dari sunagakure. Atas perintahnya, mari beri hormat kepada keduanya!''

Dengan segera seluruh orang bersimpuh dengan kaki kanannya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam, memberi hormat pada Gaara serta Hinata yang kini hanya mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan khalayak masyarakat Suna.

"Ka-kazekage-sama, kenapa suasananya menjadi tenang?'' bisik Hinata merasa tak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"Mereka memberi hormat kepadamu.'' balas Gaara seadanya.

"Eh? Kalau begitu─'' Hinata dengan segera menurunkan badannya, membuat Gaara membelalakan matanya kaget. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata dan segera menarik lengannya cepat sebelum Ia bersujud di atas pasir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!'' seru Gaara tertahan agar tak ada yang mendengarnya meski tampaknya Baki dan beberapa shinobi di barisan depan masih bisa mendengar ucapan sang Kage tersebut.

"A-aku membalas salam mereka. Di tempatku─''

"Ini Suna! Dibawahmu hanya ada pasir. Apa kau mau membanjiri wajahmu itu dengan pasir?'' seru Gaara tercekat karena tak bisa menahan emosinya melihat Hinata yang menatapnya meski matanya terttup. Bibir Hinata terbuka kecil dan segera tertutup erat mendengar jawaban Gaara yang ketus.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Kazekage-sama.'' ujar Hinata sopan.

Gaara yang menatap Baki sudah bersiap untuk kembali berdiri, dengan cepat kembali berdiri tegap dan melepas tangannya dari tangan Hinata.

"Gaara-sama, apa anda akan menempati kediaman anda bersama dengan Hinata- _hime_ atau─"

"Dia tidak akan tinggal di kediamanku sampai kami menikah. Dia akan tinggal di rumah kosong yang berada di sebelah kediaman Temari."

"Baik. Hinata- _hime,_ silahkan ikuti kami.'' Baki membungkukkan tubuhnya menyapa Hinata yang hanya kebingungan.

"Ano, bo-bolehkah anda menggenggam tanganku sampai di rumahnya?'' tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Eh? B-baiklah Hinata- _hime_.'' belum sempat Baki meraih tangan Hinata, Gaara langsung menggenggam tangan putih itu cepat dan kembali menatap Baki.

"Apa aku bilang bahwa aku tidak ikut? Cepat jalan.''

"Baik, Kazekage-sama!'' Baki lalu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan bersama tiga shinobi lainnya. Menetahui sang Kazekage akan melewati jalanan, para masyarakat mulai begeser ke pinggir jalan. Mereka masih belum puas melihat Hinata yang kinu berjalan mengikuti Baki. Ada yang mencoba berusaha mendekat hingga berdesak-desakkan. Ada pula yang saling berbisik-bisik bergosip ria. Tampaknya Hinata harus sabar tinggal di Suna kali ini.

"Ini..Tangan Kazekage-sama?'' tanya Hinata saat kondisi sudah tenang. Ia tak lagi merasakkan kebisingan, tampaknya mereka sudah hampir sampai di kediaman tempat kawasan dimana Temari, Gaara dan kakak lelakinya tinggal hingga tak ada suasana berisik di sekitarnya.

"Ah, begitulah─''

"Kenapa?''

"Apanya?" Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata bingung.

"T-tidak..'' Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Selain dengan Ko dan pengawal pribadinya, Hinata baru kali ini memegang erat tangan lelaki yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia genggam. Hinata rasanya menyesal mengapa Ia tak membersihkan tangannya sebelum menggenggam tangan sang Kage satu ini.

Sesampainya di kediaman yang berada persis di sebelah kediaman Temari, Gaara dan Hinata langsung memasuki bangunan besar tersebut dan menunjukkan dimana kamar Hinata atas rujukkan Temari yang baru saja sampai beberapa menit lalu. Mereka berdua lalu memasuki kamar di sudut ruangan dan ditinggal berdua saja. Rumahnya memang cukup besar karena Hinata hanya tinggal sendiri disini. Seperti rumah di Suna pada umumnya, rumah yang terbuat dari gundukkan pasir kokoh dan terdapat dua lantai dengan isi yang hampir dibilang kosong untuk dihuni. Hanya ada beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di luar dan di dalam ruangannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa tinggal disini?''

"Te-tentu. Ka-kazekage-sama, apa kau tidak tidur di rumah ini?'' tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku dan kakakku yang lain masing-masing memiliki rumah sendiri. Rumahku akan kau tempati saat kita resmi menikah.'' jelas Gaara datar.

"Be-begitu..''

Gaara yang melihat tubuh Hinata duduk di atas ranjang mulai menelusuri sosok gadis itu dari kepala hingga kakinya. Meski kimono yang Hinata kenakan menutupi lebih dari setengah tubuh Hinata, Gaara masih bisa melihat lekukan tubuh gadis ini. Kulit seputih salju dengan rona merah pipinya itulah yang semakin membuat Hinata menonjol. Entah apa yang membuat gadis ini istimewa, Gaara tertarik satu hal.

"Boleh kubuka? Matamu─''

"U-uhm." Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia rasakan tangan Gaara mulai membuka ikatan dan melepas lilitan perban di matanya. Saat matanya terbuka, Gaara sedang menatapnya lekat. Rona merah lagi-lagi muncul dengan indah melalui pipi mulusnya. Seperti boneka porselin yang baru saja dipoles, begitulah sosok Hinata. Bahkan wanita-wanita banyak yang iri dan kesal akan sosok Hinata. Rasanya tuhan mengukur tubuh Hinata dengan pas tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun, meski tak sempurna, sifat Hinata semakin mendukung sosok tubuhnya yang satu ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupi matamu. Tidak ada pengawal yang bisa menemanimu 24 jam untuk menuntunmu.''

"Ah! Tenang saja. Pengawal pribadiku akan datang besok. Dia baru pulang hari ini dari perjalanannya, jadi dia akan datang besok.'' Hinata tersenyum lebar sembari menatap Gaara yang sedikit bereaksi melihatnya.

"Siapa?''

"Dia sepupuku, Hyuuga Neji.''

Gaara menatap Hinata dingin. Ia lalu mulai mendekati Hinata dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Matanya menatap mata Hinata seakan menembusnya dalam. Ia pandangi mata lavender Hinata yang lagi-lagi seakan bersinar dalam beberapa detik di matanya. Mata gadis ini benar-benar unik.

"A-ada apa, Ka-kazekage-sama?''

"Besok kau akan jadi istriku. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain terlebih dahulu?'' Gaara menyeringai tipis seraya mendorong Hinata ke atas kasur. Rambut panjang Hinata langsung terurai di sekeliling kasur putih yang kini menopang tubuh keduanya. Matan Hinata terbuka lebar melihat sosok lelaki sedang berada di atasnya menatap dirinnya tersebut tajam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kazekage-sama?'' Ujar Hinata bingung. Ia belum pernah ada di situasi ini sebelumnya. Dalam pelajarannya tak pernah ada yang mengajarkan apa yang harus Ia lakukan saat lelaki mendorong tubuhnya seperti ini.

"Menurutmu? Dengan posisiku seperti ini, apa yang akan ku lakukan?'' balas Gaara semakin dingin. Dengan cepat Gaara tarik kimono Hinata, membuat lapisan kimono itu terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan tubuh Hinata yang masih dilapisi baju dalam terusan berwarna putih. Tapi sayang, baju tersebut tetap memperlihatkan bagian atas kedua dada Hinata yang menggoda mata Gaara. Ini bukan pertama kali Gaara melihat tubuh wanita. Gaara juga laki-laki yang haus akan hasrat, ia butuh kesenangan. Tapi Gaara tahu batasan, Ia tidak pernah menodai wanita manapun. Akal sehatnya masih bekerja dengan baik─ _sayang tidak untuk yang satu ini_ ─. Pikiran akan Hinata adalah istrinya kemudian hari membuat akal sehatnya kandas begitu saja. Tubuh Hinata mulus, tak ada noda sedikitpun. Lembut? tidak, ini lebih dari itu. Seperti gadis yang tak pernah menggesekkan tubuhnya pada benda apapun hingga membuat Gaara takut sedikit saja Ia memegang tubuh Hinata, gadis ini akan rapuh begitu saja.

"Ka-kazekage-sama?'' Hinata dengan berani meraih tangannya ke arah wajah Gaara dan menyentuh pipinya lembut. "A-apa ini yang dilakukan setiap gadis saat menerima lamaran?''

"?!'' Gaara tersentak. Ia baru ingat Hinata adalah seorang puteri Hyuuga. Dari yang Gaara dengar, Hinata belum pernah sekalipun keluar dari desanya. Yang Hinata lakukan hanyalah mempelajari tata krama dan pelajaran menjadi puteri yang sempurna. Berita inilah yang tersebar hingga para lelaki berlomba-lomba menikahi wanita ini. Gaara bersyukur Ia melamar gadis ini saat dirinya menjadi Kazekage, pangkat tertinggi dibandingkan putra-putra yang melamar Hinata.

"Ka-kazekage-sama?''

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku?'' tanya Gaara serius.

"...'' Hinata menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk dalam. "Apa harus ada alasan untuk menjadi istrimu?''

Pertanyaan balik Hinata yang tak menggubris pertanyaan Gaara segera mebuat Gaara menatap Hinata bingung.

"Jadi kau sudah paham kau akan menjadi istriku?''

"Te-tentu saja. Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan lari, lagipula ini sudah menjadi salah satu kewajiban bagi putri di keluarga Hyuuga untuk menikah nantinya.''

Gaara mendengus kesal dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Ia tatap mata Hinata semakin dalam, mencari kedustaan di matanya. Tapi sayang, hanya ada kejujuran di mata Hinata yang bersinar terang. Lavender di matanya seakan mengayun Gaara untuk percaya padanya meski hanya sedikit.

"Ka-kazekage-sa-''

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Gaara yang menghampirinya. Mata Hinata langsung terbuka lebar, ini kali pertama Hinata melakukannya dengan laki-laki selain sang Ayah saat kecil dulu. Hinata tidak begitu mengerti, tapi Hinata tahu bahwa ini salah satu ritual yang akan dilakukan saat Ia menikah di altar. Sang guru perempuannya yang mengatakan hal tersebut saat Hinata berumur 18 tahun.

"K-kazeka-mmh─''

"Diam. Kau tidak mau bibirmu tergigit, _'kan_?'' ujar Gaara saat melepas ciumannya dengan Hinata.

"A-apa kita boleh melakukan ini sebelum menikah?''

Gaara lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan polos Hinata. Jika saja Hinata bukan manusia, rasanya Gaara ingin melahapnya. Ya, walau begitu, Gaara benar-benar ingin _memakan_ nya. Tak tahan dengan raut wajah Hinata yang memerah, Gaara kembali menghampiri bibir Hinata. Beda dengan sebelumnya, Hinata kali ini menutup matanya. Seakan kelopak bunga yang terbuka dengan perlahan, Gaara mulai memasuki kelopak bunga itu dengan lidahnya. Hinata tak membalas sedikitpun, suara decakkan yang terdengar membuat Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan nafas yang tertahan seakan hembusan angin mengalir dengan bebas di sekitarnya. Hinata rasanya paham mengapa orang-orang di sekitarnya melarangnya untuk memberikan bibirnya pada laki-laki yang belum menjadi suaminya. Pasti karena Ia akan terlarut dalam bersamaan dengan hatinya.

TOK!

TOK!

"Gaara! Kau di dalam kan!?''

Tiba-tiba suara Temari yang terdengar dari luar membuat Gaara melepas tautannya dengan Hinata dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang menempel dengan Hinata. Ia hela nafasnya panjang dan dengan jengkel Ia menatap ke arah pintu sembari menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut yang Ia tarik cepat. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa melihat Gaara ragu-ragu. Rona merah diwajahnya belum padam juga. Tampaknya Hinata tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian tadi sampai beberapa minggu ini.

"Ada apa?'' balas Gaara datar seraya membuka pintu kamar sedikit. Temari yang melihatnya langsung menatap Gaara tajam.

"Mana Hinata- _hime_?"

"Tidur.'' balas Gaara polos. Temari yang melongok ke dalam, melihat kepala Hinata di balik kasur dan hanya bisa bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, ini laporan yang kau minta kemarin. Kau harus kembali ke gedung Kage karena petinggi dan penasihat ingin bicara denganmu." ujar Temari santai. "Lalu, bisakah pernikahanmu diundur? Besok terlalu cepat. Kita belum mepersiapkannya dan para ketua ingin kau melaksanakannya minggu depan."

"Aku tidak peduli kapan mau dilaksanakan. Yang terpenting aku ingin melanjutkan perdebatan sebelumnya, tentang kondisi di daerah Suna waktu itu."

"Ah, mengenai itu─"

Hinata yang mendengar percakapan keduanya hanya bisa terdiam. Pembahasan yang tak Hinata mengerti, membuatnya paham bahwa Ia berada di luar kediamannya. Padahal baru saja Hinata mulai merasa nyaman, tetapi tiba-tiba Ia mulai diingatkan bahwa Ia akan tinggal di Desa yang belum pernah Ia kenal sampai waktu yang tak terhitung, bahkan mungkin selamanya. Merasa ingin mengitari rumahnya, Hinata mulai bangkit dari selimut setelah merapihkan kembali kimono yang Ia kenakan. Ia lihat Gaara masih di pintu kamarnya berbicara dengan Temari panjang.

"Kazekage-sama.." panggil Hinata pelan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Gaara tengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, berpura-pura agar Temari percaya bahwa tadi Hinata benar-benar tertidur. Ya, tertidur.

"A-ano, aku ingin keluar. Aku ingin berkeliling." ujar Hinata ragu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa─" belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba Temari berjalan memasuki ruangan Hinata dan menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf, Hinata- _hime_. Aku melarangmu untuk keluar hari ini, jika anda ingin berkeliling, Aku akan meminta pengawal disini untuk menemanimu pagi besok."

"Hoi─" Gaara yang baru ingin membalas ucapan Temari melihat tatapan Temari yang penuh makna. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun hidup dengan kakak perempuannya ini, Ia tahu betul apa maksud dari tatapannya itu. Dengan cepat Gaara bungkam mulutnya dan menatap Hinata yang terlihat sedih dengan jawaban Temari. "Kau bisa istirahat hari ini. Mengenai pernikahannya, aku akan memberitahumu kapan waktu pastinya."

"B-baik." jawab Hinata meski matanya menghadap ke lantai.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu." Temari membungkukkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan Hinata diikuti Gaara yang menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Hinata yang kini hanya berdiri seorang diri menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ia sedikit kecewa bahwa di tempat inipun Ia mengalami keketatan yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, kenapa kau melarangnya keluar?" tanya Gaara saat sampai di kediaman Temari yang mengambil berkas dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Kau tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu dilarang keluar oleh keluarganya?" ujar Temari dingin sembari menatap Gaara yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Matanya."

Dengan jawaban Temari yang singkat, Gaara langsung paham maksud Temari. Gaara memang pernah mendengar bahwa mata dari puteri keluarga Hyuuga memiliki keunikan tersendiri hingga banyak yang mengincarnya untuk dijual dengan harga tinggi yang bahkan tak bisa terbayangkan jumlahnya. Para Shinobi perlarianlah yang paling mengincarnya.

"Tapi, dia bisa menutupi matanya─"

"Bukan hanya itu." potong Temari lagi. "Kau sudah diberitahu bahwa pengawal pribadinya akan datang besok?"

"A-ah,"

"Pengawalnya itu sudah menjaga Hinata dari umur 5 tahun. Dia mengirimkan surat pada kita karena Ia tak bisa hadir untuk menemani Hinata menuju Suna. Dalam suratnya Ia menceritakan kondisi Hinata dan melarang kita untuk membiarkan Hinata keluar sampai dirinya tiba." jelas Temari singkat.

"Kondisinya? Kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkan suratnya padaku?"

"Aku sudah memintamu membacanya saat di kediaman Hyuuga tapi kau menolak karena malas membacanya!" Temari menatap Gaara kesal mengingatkan lelaki berambut marun itu ingat akan kejadian dimana Ia ditawarkan Temari untuk membaca surat yang langsung Ia tepis karena Ia malas membaca surat dari yang Ia tak kenal.

"Lalu?"

"Hinata itu tidak pernah keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga bukan karena dia seorang puteri. Itu hanya alasan, alasan sesungguhnya karena Ia punya kondisi badan yang sangat lemah. Ia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk beraktivitas lebih dari 12 jam. Kau ingat saat perjalanan kesini berapa kali aku berikan Hinata minuman? Di dalamnya sudah kumasukkan obat yang harus Ia minum agar kondisinya _fit_. Jadi jangan emosi saat kau lihat betapa buruknya Hinata saat menyerang ninja saat itu."

"...Jadi begitu."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menolak pernikahan ini karena kondisi tubuhnya." Temari mengangkat berkas di tangannya dan menatap Gaara jahil. "Karena kau sendiri yang memaksa untuk mengirim lamaran pada gadis itu."

"Aku bisa memerintahkan pengawalku untuk memasukkanmu ke tahanan seharian." bisik Gaara jengkel melihat lagi-lagi Temari menggoda dirinya. "Kalau karena hal sepele seperti itu aku memutus pernikahan ini, dari awal aku tidak akan memulainya."

"Hmmm─" Temari tersenyum simpul dan segera keluar dari kediamannya. "Baiklah, aku akan membawa ini ke ruangan Kage. Sebaiknya kau juga cepat kesana karena banyak yang menunggumu, Kazekage-sama."

"Aku mengerti." balas Gaara seadanya. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya dalam saat Temari keluar dari ruangannya. Gaara baru tahu kondisi Hinata, dan entah apa Ia merasa sedikit menyesal memperlakukan Hinata seperti barusan. Ia lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengikuti Temari keluar dari ruangan menuju gedung Kage. "Tampaknya aku harus menemuinya lagi malam ini─"

.

.

.

* * *

"Hoi! Hoi!" suara lelaki yang bergemuruh di telinganya membuat lelaki yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur tersebut bangun dan menatap lelaki yang mengganggu tidurnya kesal.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lihat! Puteri keluarga Hyuuga! Akhirnya Ia keluar dari Konoha!"

"Hee─" lelaki itu menyeringai lebar. "Akhirnya kita bisa bergerak sekarang setelah aku menunggu lama. Ayo bersiap, kita ambil mata itu sekarang."

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Haah.. pendek ya? /dilempar**

 **Hahaha akhirnya konfliknya dimulai /oi**

 **Kira-kira siapa ya yang jadi antagonist nya /dibuang/ semoga kalian bisa menebak-nebak**

 **oya, disini Kankurou belum muncul! omg aku hampir lupa /dibakarfanskankurou/**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review sampai sini aku seneng banget bacainnya**

 **Walaupun kalian silent-reader asal pk nama aku menghargai banget loooh hehe aku inget terus 3**

 **Semoga chapter depan lebih seru /amin/**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! Kutunggu reviewnya 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiroi no Me  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Warning :  
- _Rate M_ untuk bahasa dan _mature scene_**

 ** _-A_ lur kecepatan, _Miss-typo_ , OOC(maybe) haha ,dll**

 _ **Don't read if you don't like this pair!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halo! Akhirnya update juga~  
**

 **Maaf ya aku memang kura-kura untuk update fic**

 **Tapi karena sekarang sudah libur bisa cepet nyelesain. T_T**

 **Selamat membaca! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata memandang ke arah langit-langit malam pertamanya di Sunagakure. Biasanya jam segini Ia sudah harus berada di atas kasur dan tertidur dengan kawalan para penjaga di pintu kamarnya. Baru kali ini Hinata belum tidur di atas jam 10 malam membuatnya sedikit senang karena ini kali pertama baginya. Pengawal pribadinya datang esok pagi yang berarti Ia harus melakukan kembali rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan mulai esok.

"Kukira tertidur.'' tiba-tiba pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan muncul sosok lelaki berbaju hitam dengan santainya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ka-kazekage-sama..''

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?'' tanya Gaara basa-basi.

"Ah, lumayan. Cuaca di sini sangat dingin saat malam, beda dengan di Konoha.'' tukas Hinata sembari melihat langit yang hanya mengeluarkan sedikit bintangnya.

"Karena sudah mau memasuki musim dingin, cuacanya jadi lebih meningkat.'' Gaara yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata menatapnya datar dan menarik untaian rambut panjang Hinata pelan. "Matamu bahkan bisa bersinar saat malam hari.''

"A-ah? Byakugan memang mencolok, _'kan_?'' Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, matamu berbeda. "

"Te-terimakasih..''

Hinata lalu segera memundurkan badannya dari jendela yang ia tutup perlahan. Dengan terhuyung Hinata menaiki atas kasurnya dengan wajah sayu.

"Ma-maaf, aku sudah mengantuk, Kazekage-sama.''

"..Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Lalu─''

"Hm?''

"Kudengar kondisi tubuhmu dari pengawalmu. Katakan padaku jika ada sesuatu, selamat malam.''

Hinata sedikit tak percaya melihat Gaara yang keluar dari kamarnya cepat, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Hinata lengkungkan bibir mungilnya. "Ternyata dia datang kemari untuk berkata hal seperti itu.''

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang baru bangun buru-buru bersiap dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata berwarna biru tua dan tetap membiarkan rambutnya menggantung. Kali ini matanya tak Ia perban, Ia merasa harus memperlihatkannya lama kelamaan. Hinata rasakan hawa disekitarnya dan tersenyum lebar menyadari hawa yang familiar di sekelilingnya.

"Neji- _niisan_ , keluarlah.''

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba lelaki berambut cokelat panjang itu sudah berada di sebelahnya dengan wajah cemas. Ia tatap Hinata yang menatapnya lega.

"Maafkan saya baru datang pagi tadi, Hinata- _sama_.''

"Aku senang Neji- _niisan_ bersedia menjadi pengawal pribadiku disini.''

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang bisa menjaga Anda jika saya tak selalu berada disamping Anda?'' Neji tersenyum tipis dan menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Hinata. "Untunglah anda tidak demam. Meski kondisi anda sedang baik, saya harap anda tidak memaksakan diri disini.''

"Aku mengerti. Lagipula, kau akan ada disampingku terus _'kan_?''

"Jangan khawatir. Saya ditugaskan berada disisi Anda 24 jam.''

Hinata segera tersenyum simpul. Ia benar-benar menyayangi pengawal sekaligus saudara sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Hinata! Kau harus menemu─'' Gaara yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu, langsung dikagetkan dengan pandangan di depan matanya. Tunangannya kini sedang berdiri di samping lelaki tak Ia kenal yang masuk tanpa ijin. Gaara yakin dia bukan orang sembarangan, bisa memasuki ruangan Hinata tanpa ketahuan pengawal pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ah, Anda pasti Kazekage. Perkenalan, saya pengawal pribadi Hyuuga yang mengawasi nona Hinata dari kecil. Nama saya Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal.''

"Jadi kau pengawalnya.'' ujar Gaara datar. Ia lihat dari atas kebawah penampilan Neji yang meyakinkan bahwa Ia adalah salah satu shinobi Konoha terhebat yang dielu-elukan orang.

"Kazekage- _sama_ , dia sudah menjadi pengawalku sejak aku berumur 10 tahun, jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir.'' Hinata tersenyum polos sembari menarik tangan Neji santai. "Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri.''

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu repot melihat wajahmu setiap hari untuk memastikan keadaanmu." Gaara berucap santai seraya menyerahkan sebuah berkas ke arah Hinata yang menerimanya bingung. "Ini adalah semua data yang kau perlukan dan pelajari mengenai desa ini. Lalu, hari ini kau harus menemui tetua untuk memberi salam."

"Tetua? A-apa aku harus mengenakan pakaian formal?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Tidak, kau bisa menggunakan yukatamu. Lalu," mata Gaara melirik ke arah Neji tajam seakan memberikan isyarat. "Aku akan menunggu diluar, setelah selesai kita langsung berangkat."

"Aku mengerti." Hinata mengangguk cepat sedangkan Gaara hanya meninggalkannya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama. Saya akan menunggu Anda diluar, silahkan memanggil saya kapanpun,"

"Tentu saja." Hinata memandang ke arah Neji yang ikut menghilang dalam sekejap dan menunduk dalam. Ia lihat berkas tebal yang diselimuti amplop cokelat itu dengan cermat dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa."

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Kazekage- _sama_?" Neji yang menghadap ke arah Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tahu dari tatapan Gaara barusan, Ia harus menemui orang terhormat dari desa yang satu ini barusan.

"Terimakasih atas suratmu, tampaknya kau benar-benar mengurusnya dari kecil." ujar Gaara santai.

"..Benar. Apa ada hal aneh yang Ia lakukan sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, dia hanya bertingkah seperti gadis yang baru keluar dari sangkarnya." Gaara mendengus pelan dan menatap Neji tajam. "Kuharap sifatnya itu tidak merugikanku."

"─Maaf saya berkata seperti ini kepada seorang Kage. Tapi, bisakah Anda mengajarinya lebih dalam mengenai kondisi di luar sini?" Neji balas menatap Gaara tanpa sungkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena seperti yang Anda katakan, dia benar-benar baru lepas dari sangkarnya. Seumur hidupnya, sejujurnya Hinata- _sama_ belum pernah keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga bahkan Konoha sekalipun. Saat Anda membawanya ke Suna, hari itu juga Ia untuk pertama kalinya melihat bagaimana kondisi Konoha dan diluar Konoha. Dia benar-benar belum pernah melangkahkan kakinya sedikitpun dari gerbang kediaman Hyuuga."

"..." Gaara terdiam mendengarnya. Entah _shock_ atau tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia dengar. Rasanya Gaara bisa mengerti mengapa sifat Hinata seperti itu, jangankan Suna, Konoha tempat Ia tinggal pun belum pernah Ia rasakan.

"Karena itu, mungkin kondisi nona Hinata agak membahayakan karena ini kali pertama Hinata berada di luar kediaman, terlebih dia berada di luar desanya. Jadi─"

"Tenang saja," Gaara memotong ucapan Neji cepat. "Dia tidak berada di ' _luar_ '. Dia berada di kawasanku, tempat dimana aku yang memimpin seluruh kawasan ini. Kuharap kau juga tidak lupa bahwa aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi suaminya kemudian."

Mendengar keangkuhan Gaara di depan matanya, entah mengapa rasa cemas Neji terhapuskan. Ia merasa bisa dengan tenang mempercayakan gadis yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai adik kandung tersebut di tangan lelaki satu ini.

''Kalau begitu, Saya rasa Anda bisa memaklumi jika Saya berada di sisi nona Hinata untuk menjaganya.''

"Lakukan sesukamu, aku juga sibuk mengurus desa ini.'' Gaara menghela nafasnya pendek dan segera melirik ke arah tangga dimana Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan yukata biru tua milik gadis itu. "Jadi, kau sudah siap keluar?''

"U-uhm, apa Kazekage-sama juga akan mengantarku ?'' tanya Hinta polos. "Aku merasa cemas karena aku tidak membalut mataku.''

"Nona Hinata, Anda cukup tenang. Mata Anda tidak perlu Anda tutupi lagi disini.''

"Benar juga, aku penasaran bagaimana suasana diluar.'' Hinata yang sudah menuruni tangga melirik ke arah Gaara hanya tetap mengunci mulutnya dan mulai mendekatinya secara perlahan. "Ka-kazekage-sama, apa diluar akan baik-baik saja?''

"..tentu,''

"Apa.. aman?'' tanya Hinata berbisik. Neji memperhatikan nona kecilnya itu meringkukkan bahunya sudah pasti Hinata teringat akan traumanya saat keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga hanya sebentar dan cacian serta ejekkan keluar tertuju pada matanya. Neji ingat betul bagaimana raut wajah Hinata yang ketakutan kala itu.

''Aku tidak menjamin, tapi aku rasa kau paham jika aku pemimpin desa disini. Selama kau masih berada di sekitarku, tidak ada yang akan menyentuhmu.'' balas Gaara tajam sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Hinata yang mengikuti Gaara segera berlari kecil untuk berdiri di samping Gaara, entah mengapa Hinata merasa lebih aman jika berada di samping pemimpin Desa tersebut.

''Hinata-sama, saya akan menjaga Anda di belakang.'' ujar Neji yang mengikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Hinata mengembangkan senyumannya. Dengan percaya diri Hinata mulai keluar dan kini matanya menatap seluruh warga disekitar yang berada di sekelilingnya. Ini adalah momen pertama Hinata untuk bertatapan langsung dengan warga yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

"Matanya _byakugan_? Tapi entah mengapa matanya berbeda dari _byakugan_ kebanyakan.'' bisik seorang wanita bersama temannya.

" _Nee_ , lihat matanya. Dia yang menjadi pendamping Kazekage bukan?''

''Kazekage- _sama_ menemukan barang bagus, _byakugan_ adalah hal langka sekarang.''

Bisikkan demi bisikkan Hinata dengar dari mulut para warga. Tapi entah mengapa Hinata tidak terusik, malah Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal tersebut. Mungkin karena tak ada ejekkan ataupun cemoohan terhadap matanya.

Dengan sembunyi Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya lekat. Malu-malu Hinata menarik jubah Kage Gaara membuat Gaara menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kazekage- _sama_ , aku menyukai tempat ini.''

Bisikkan Hinta dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah membuat Gaara terdiam. Entah apa namanya, Gaara tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sendiri tapi Ia bersyukur Ia membawa Hinata di tempatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah melakukan perjamuan dengan para tetua, Hinata kini hanya berduaan dengan Gaara meski Neji berada di pintu luar untuk menjaganya. Hinata awalnya berniat untuk menemani tetua yang menawarinya makan malam, tetapi ditolak dengan halus oleh Gaara yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga sampai sekarang keduanya belum berbicara.

"Ka-kazekage- _sama_..'' panggil Hinata memberanikan dirinya.

"...''

''Apa tidak apa memundur pernikahannya hingga bulan depan?'' tanya Hinata penasaran.

''Karena bulan ini cukup sibuk.'' balas Gaara singkat.

''Te-tetua menyarankan agar Kazekage- _sama_ tinggal bersamaku dirumah itu.''

"...ya,''

"A-apa kau menerimanya?''

"Tidak, lagipula hampir seharian aku berada di kantor _Kage_.'' Gaara menutup buku di tangannya dan segera melipat beberapa dokumen sebelum Ia berdiri. Gaara tatap jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam membuatnya langsung melirik ke arah Hinata.

' _Ini sudah batas limit tubuhnya, bukan?_ ' Pikir Gaara dalam hati mengingat kondisi Hinata yang lemah membuatnya tak bisa melakukan aktivitas diatas 11 jam. Dengan segera Gaara menghentikkan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan menuliskan perjanjian-perjanjian antar desa. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Hinata dingin.

"Ka-kazekage- _sama_?''

"Aku sudah selesai, kita pulang sekarang.'' ujar Gaara berbohong, sesungguhnya tugasnya masih menumpuk di atas mejanya. Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dengan diam-diam Ia lirik Hinata yang mulai bangkit untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Tubuhnya sudah terhuyung-huyung dengan wajah pucat menyelimuti.

' _ternyata benar_ ,' Gaara menghela nafasnya panjang dan segera membuka pintunya disambut oleh Neji yang buru-buru menuju ke arah Hinata cemas.

"Hinata- _sama_ , anda tidak memaksakan tubuhmu lagi _'kan_?'' bisik Neji ke arah Hinata meski telinga Gaara bisa menangkapnya jelas.

"Tenang saja, ini pertama kali aku berada di luar. Tubuhku rasanya ikut senang.''

"Hinata- _sama_ , senang boleh saja tapi saya harap anda menjaga diri anda sendiri.''

"Aku tahu, _Nii-san_.'' Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Hei, aku akan pergi duluan. Kau bisa mengantarnya pulang, _'kan_?'' tukas Gaara datar memotong percakapan Neji dan Hinata dibelakannya.

"Saya menerti, Kazekage- _sama_.'' Neji membungkuk rendah dan segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang jatuh di tangannya mudah. "Kita pergi sekarang, Hinata- _sama_.''

Dengan beberapa detik, Neji sudah menghilang bersama Hinata. Gaara yang masih berada di depan pintu kembali menghela nafasnya panjang, Ia sesungguhnya ingin menyentuh Hinata barusan, tapi hanya sekali lihat Gaara tahu dengan genggamannya saja Hinata bisa hancur dengan mudah. Entah sampai kapan Gaara bisa memberitahu Hinata bahwa sesungguhnya pernikahan ini adalah demi menjauhkan Hinata dari Konoha secara tidak langsung. Rasa-rasanya lidah Gaara terasa kelu untuk mengatakan bahwa Konoha tidak menginginkan dirinya berada di sana.

.

.

* * *

''Ngh..'' Hinata buka matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali hingga tersadar seluruhnya. Ia angkat tubuhnya dan melihat tubuh lelaki tidur di sampingnya. Entah mengapa Hinata tidak bisa berteriak saking kagetnya. "Ka-Kazekage- _sama_?'

"...'' Gaara yang mendengar suara Hinata segera membuka matanya sayup dan menatapnya tajam. Memang semalam Gaara menyelinap masuk dan tertidur di ranjang Hinata karena tak _mood_ untuk kembali ke kediamannya. Tampaknya Hinata tak menyadari semalaman Gaara tidur dekat dengannya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kukira kau tidak setuju tinggal denganku?''

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke tempatku.'

"A-aah, begitu.''

"Hinata, hari ini aku harus keluar desa karena ada urusan mendadak. Tampaknya beberapa _Kage_ juga diminta datang.'' jelas Gaara seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan. "Jadi kuharap kau tidak keluar kamar sampai aku kembali.''

"Eh? Se-selama itu?''

"Tentu. Meski ada pengawalmu itu, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan baik-baik saja diluar rumah ini.'' Gaara menatap Hinata tajam dan menarik lengan Hinata pelan. "Jangan berpikir untuk kabur dari sini.''

"A-aku tidak pernah punya niatan untuk kabur dari Suna.'' mata Hinata menuruni pandangannya dan menatap Gaara setelah mengumpulkan rasa percaya dirinya. "Kau akan menjadi suamiku, kenapa aku harus kabur?''

"..'' Gaara terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata beberapa detik lalu. Rasanya Gaara ingin membatalkan pertemuan Kage dan memeluk gadis di depannya ini seharian. ''Kau merangsangku.''

"Eh?''

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih waspada pada laki-laki?'' Gaara menurunkan pandangannya membuat Hinata langsung mengikuti pandangan kemana mata Gaara berada. Dengan cepat Hinata menarik piyama tidurnya saat mengtahui dadanya terkespos dengan indah di depan mata Gaara tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang.

"A-aku tidak berniat menggodamu! Aku tidak sadar ka-kalau─" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya yang hanya membuatnya semakin malu. "K-kazekage- _sama_ , aku─''

"Hm?''

"Aku ingin.. me-me..'' dengan ragu Hinata ucapkan satu kata yang seakan berat terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. "Me..me..l..luk..mu.''

Gaara yang sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ini kali pertama Hinata sefrontal itu padanya.

"Ah! _Ano_ , kata pengasuhku dulu, saat orang berpergian kita harus memeluknya agar rasa rindu yang kita alami tidak akan berat karena masing-masing sudah saling terhubung lewat pelukan itu. Karena itu, setiap Ayahku pergi aku meme-''

"Hm.'' tanpa basa-basi Gaara melebarkan kedua tangannya meski masih duduk di atas kasur. Ia pandangi Hinata yang malu-malu mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan tangan Hinata melingkar di pinggang Gaara yang ikut melingkarkan pinggang ramping Hinata.

"Hati-hati.'' ujar Hinata pelan. Wajahnya sudah bersemu semerah apel. Hinata yakin detak jantungnya bisa terasa oleh Gaara yang hanya diam dengan pelukan erat Hinata.

"Ng.."

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Gaara belum kembali dan selama itu pula Hinata tak keluar sejengkal langkah pun dari rumahnya. Neji sendiri bersikap waspada meski pengawal lain ikut menjaga kediaman Hinata selama Gaara belum kembali.

"Neji- _niisan_ , aku benar-benar bosan di rumah. Bolehkah aku keluar?''

"Tidak." balas Neji tajam. "Meski Anda adalah Puteri dari keluarga Hyuuga, saya tidak yakin bisa mengikuti kemauan Anda yang satu ini.''

"..kumohon, tubuhku dalam kondisi benar-benar prima karena dua hari ini hanya berdiam diri.''

"Hinata- _sama_ , meski tubuh Anda dalam keadaan baik tidak berarti Anda siap jika terjadi sesuatu saat kita berada di luar.''

"Kumohoon,'' Hinata mendekati Neji dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun selain berjalan di sekeliling Suna.''

"..hmm,'' Neji menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah, hanya 5 menit.''

"T-terimakasih, Neji- _niisan_!'' Hinata tersenyum lebar dan dengan segera menuju keluar rumahnya diikuti Neji di belakangnya.

Para warga yang melihat Hinata keluar dari sangkarnya langsung menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik melihat Hinata serta Neji berjalan disekitar lingkungan Suna yang ramai akan penduduk. Tak sedikit orang yang kaget melihat Hinata yang tidak menutup matanya dengan perban bersama Neji di sampingnya.

" _Ano_ , apa Anda Hyuuga Hinata?'' tanya seorang gadis kecil yang kebetulan sedang berada di pinggir jalan saat Hinata mendekat.

"Ah, benar.'' ujar Hinata pelan tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa matamu seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Maaf, kau mengganggu perja─" belum sempat Neji berdiri di depan Hinata, dengan segera Hinata menghentikan Neji dan menatap gadis kecil di depan matanya lembut.

"Apa mataku aneh?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum polosnya.

"Begitulah. Disini tidak ada shinobi sekalipun yang memiliki mata seperti itu. Rumornya, para shinobi yang memiliki mata tersebut sudah.."

"Ya, mereka sudah tiada." Hinata melanjutkan kalimat gadis tersebut pelan. "Hanya ada beberapa shinobi saja yang masih hidup dengan darah Hyuuga. Karena itu kami jarang terlihat."

"Hinata- _sama_ ─"

"Tetapi kenapa matamu berbeda dari byakugan lainnya? Matamu seperti bercahaya.."

"..Itu karunia." Hinata menepuk kepala gadis di depannya pelan dan kembali menatap Neji. "Iya kan, Neji-niisan?"

"..." Neji yang tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah."

Sementara Hinata dan gadis kecil tersebut saling bercengkrama, Neji menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia ingat betul saat dimana pembantaian Hyuuga membuat para Hyuuga hanya bersisa kurang dari sepertiganya. Dan Neji yang saat itu sedang berada di luar desa sangat beruntung karena tidak melihat pembantaian tersebut di depan matanya. Tapi Hinata berbeda, pada umur 10 tahun Hinata melihat pembantaian keluarga Hyuuga tepat di depan matanya. Sejak itulah mata Hinata tiba-tiba berubah, matanya tiba-tiba berbeda dengan byakugan lainnya. Neji tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi, tapi berat rasanya untuk mengingat hal tersebut.

"San..Niisan─Neji-niisan?" panggil Hinata memanggil Neji membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa?"

"..Tidak, ayo kita kembali." balas Neji pelan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" ujar Hinata ke arah gadis kecil tersebut.

"Ah, Hinata-san!"

"Ada apa?"

"Anda tidak perlu menutup mata Anda disini. Mata Anda indah." ujar gadis kecil tersebut membuat Hinata langsung mengembangkan senyumnya senang.

"Terimakasih─"

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, hasilnya tetap sama. Rapat ini sia-sia, membuang waktu." geram Gaara sembari berjalan di lorong tempat rapat para Kage yang baru saja selesai beberapa menit lalu bersama Temari di sampingnya.

"Yah, mereka sangat keras kepala untuk urusan pembagian wilayah." balas Temari.

"Ah! Gaara, tunggu sebentar!" panggil seorang lelaki berambut putih yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat.

"..Rokudaime Hokage," Gaara membungkuk perlahan saat sang Rokudaime, Hatake Kakashi mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana? Keadaan puteri dari keluarga Hyuuga?"

"..Baik-baik saja. Mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahannya bulan depan." jawab Temari menggantikan Gaara.

"Begitu.." Kakashi menatap Gaara canggung dari balik maskernya. "Maaf. Karena masalah internal Desa, Suna jadi ikut menanggungnya."

"..Kenapa Konoha menyerahkan dia? Bukankah dia puteri yang memiliki darah Hyuuga yang sangat di elu-elukan di seluruh Desa?" tanya Gaara tajam.

"Semenjak peristiwa pembantaian Hyuuga itu, para warga di desa jadi takut dan menganggap Hyuuga berbahaya. Mereka takut akan terjadi lagi jika warga ikut terkena penyerangannya, jadi─"

"Jadi karena itu kau membuang gadis itu?" lanjut Gaara dingin. "Bahkan Konoha pun bisa berlaku sekeji ini.."

"..." Kakashi yang tampak tak bisa membalas ucapan Gaara hanya membisu.

"Dengarkan aku, Rokudaime- _sama._ Meski aku jauh lebih muda, tapi karena kita memiliki derajat yang sama aku ingin mengatakan satu hal. Hyuuga Hinata milikku, Dia tidak akan kukembalikan lagi ke Desamu. Kau akan menyesal telah membuang gadis itu dari Desamu."

Dengan segera Gaara beserta Temari meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terpaku diam di tempatnya. Ia masih terngiang ucapan Gaara barusan. Kakashi menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatap Gaara yang berjalan jauh di depannya seraya berbisik pelan.

"..Jaga gadis itu, Kazekage-sama.."

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang kini di dalam kamarnya hanya bisa duduk di atas kasurnya dengan cemas. Ini hari kepulangan Gaara, dan Hinata baru saja mendengar Gaara sudah kembali. Meski begitu, Gaara bukan kembali ke rumahnya tapi kembali ke gedung Kage. Ya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran laki-laki satu itu, tapi Hinata masih bersikeras menunggunya meski sudah 2 jam Ia berada di posisi ini.

"...Apa dia akan kemari?" bisik Hinata pelan. "Aaah! Aku baru ingat, Kazekage-sama kan tinggal dirumahnya. Apa mungkin dia akan kemari?"

 _Tok Tok_

"Hinata, ini aku." hanya dengan kalimat itu, tubuh Hinata langsung kaku. Ia malu kalau-kalau suaranya tadi terdengar keluar, Hinata tahu pasti siapa yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya saat ini.

"Ma-masuklah,"

Gaara yang baru saja kembali dari gedung Kagenya tampak menyempatkan diri memasuki kamar Hinata dan menutupnya perlahan. Ia lihat Hinata sudah mengenakan yukata tidurnya dengan rambut tergerai panjang.

"Apa kau mematuhi aturanku?"

"Eh..Ma-maafkan aku─" ingat Hinata yang memecahkan janjinya untuk tidak keluar dari rumah selama Gaara pergi. "Tubuhku sedang baik, akrena itu aku ingin bergerak sebentar."

Gaara terdiam mendengarnya. Sesungguhnya Gaara sudah tahu hal ini dari Neji yang menemuinya beberapa jam lalu. Gaara hanya ingin mengetes apa Hinata akan jujur, tapi tampaknya Gaara tak perlu meragukan lagi sifat Hinata yang satu ini. Merasa tak perlu membahasnya, Gaara duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menatap mata gadis tersebut dalam.

"Kau tidak membalutnya dengan perban lagi?"

"..Uhm. Aku merasa aman di Suna meski aku tidak membalutnya." Hinata tersenyum simpul. Shinobi disini juga sangat baik-baik, aku menyukainya!"

"Kau juga shinobi, mungkin karena itu─"

"Tidak." potong Hinata cepat sembari meanatap Gaara polos. "Aku bukan shinobi."

"..kenapa?"

"Karena─" Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Mata byakuganku tidak berfungsi, itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa menjadi shinobi."

Gaara diam mendengarnya. Ia baru tahu hal inilah yang membuatnya berbeda dari byakugan lainnya. Tapi dalam pikiran Gaara, meski byakugan Hinata tak berfungsi, sebagai gantinya, byakugan Hinata bersinar terang, membuatnya lebih indah dari byakugan manapun.

"Yah, tanpa menjadi Shinobi kau sudah kuat." bisik Gaara.

"Ng?"

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, sabtu depan aku harus menemui kepala desa di Desa Amegakure. Kau mau ikut?"

"Eh? A-apa boleh?"

"Ya, kau ingin melihat bagaimana dunia luar kan?"

"Te-tentu!" Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ini adalah impiannya, pergi melihat bagaimana Desa shinobi yang hanya ia dengar lewat cerita akan Ia lihat secara nyata.

Gaara sendiri tampak puas dengan keputusannya. Ia belum tahu bahwa keputusannya membawanya pada jalan yang gelap, jalan yang tak pernah Ia ingin lalui sebelumnya. Terutama untuk gadis di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Waahahaha, akhirnya mulai ke konflik ya**

 **Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnyaaa (meski kebanyakan minta cepet update) tapi aku kura-kura lamban**

 **Aku seneng bnaget bacanya T_T Semoga di liburan ini aku akan produktif!**

 **Ditunggu review kalian semua suka banget bacainnya satu-satu**

 **See you next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiroi no Me  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Warning :  
- _Rate M_ untuk bahasa dan _mature scene_**

 ** _-A_ lur kecepatan, _Miss-typo_ , OOC(maybe) haha ,dll**

 _ **Don't read if you don't like this pair!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halo semuanya! Akhirnya update juga~  
**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk semua readers yang masih setia baca fic ini ;_;**

 **Silahkan dinikmati~ haha**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Eyes**

* * *

.

.

Hinata kini sudah membuka matanya dan tersenyum senang. Inilah hari dimana Hinata akan pergi menuju Amegakure, desa yang akan ia kunjungi bersama Gaara. Tampaknya alasan Hinata ikut ke acara Amegakure dengan alasan bahwa ia tunangan Gaara sangat mempermudah dirinya diperbolehkan ikut oleh tetua Suna.

Sembari tersenyum memikirkan hal tersebut, Hinata menatap wajah di sampingnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Ya, siapalagi kalau bukan lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya bulan depan ini. Dengan alasan ketiduran, Gaara kini selalu menginap di kediaman Hinata 3 hari ini. Tampaknya Hinata pun tak keberatan karena tidur sendirian itu begitu menyeramkan untuknya. Hinata baru seminggu di Suna, tentu ia merasa was-was meski tahu Neji selalu berada di dekatnya menjaga dirinya yang satu ini.

"Ka-kasekage- _sama_ , apa kau tidak bangun? Kita berangkat pagi ini kan?" ujar Hinata berusaha membangunkan Gaara yang mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia benar benar paling malas jika sudah dibangunkan dari kasurnya seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk? Tidurlah sebentar lagi." titah Gaara seata menarik tubuh Hinata kembali ke kasur. Dengan erat tangan Gaara memeluk tubuh Hinata yang hanya diam kaku akan sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kazekage-sama..."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku harus membalut mataku saat di Amegakure?"

Gaara yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap wajah di depannya datar. Bingung harus menjawab apa kali ini. "A-ano.. Ka-kazekage-sama?"

"Lenapa kau berpikir untuk menutup matamu?"

"Eh? Itu─ Mu-mungkin karena aku.. Aku takut."

Gaara yang mendengar jawaban Hinata langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata yang masih berada di atas kasur tajam. "Kau masih tidak merasa aman di dekatku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah seperti biasa. Kenapa kau masih ketakutan? Aku akan melindungimu."

"..Ka-kazekage-sama,"

"Dan lagi, hentikan panggilanmu itu. Jika nanti Kage Amegakure mendengarnya dia bisa merasa aneh jika kau memanggilku begitu."

"E-eh?"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sendiri tidak tahu namaku?" ujar Gaara membuat Hinata langsung terbangun dan menggeleng kencang.

"Te-tentu saja aku tahu.."

"..." Gaara menatap Hinata tidak yakin.

"Ga-gaara- _san_ , kan?"

"Rupanya kau tahu. Kalau begitu hentikan panggilan Kage itu."

"Ta-tapi Anda Kage, dan sebagai warga aku harus memanggil─" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, wajahnya tiba-tiba ditarik denan perlahan oleh tangan kiri Gaara dan mulutnya terkunci manis oleh bibir lelaki berambut marun di depannya. Dalam, Hinata merasa bibir Gaara merasukinya lebih dalam.

"Kazeka─"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan panggilan itu." Gaara mendorong tubuh Hinata ke atas kasur empuk yang membuat tubuh gadis itu kembali menempel dengan kasur berwarna putih tersebut. "

"Ga-gaara.. _san_?"

"Yah, seperti itu." rambut gaara yang masih berantakan karena tertidur disinari cahaya matahari dari luar yang menembus jendela meski sudah tertutupi oleh gorden hijau.

Hinata yang melihat wajah Gaara di atasnya diterpa oleh matahari langsung tersenyum tipis. "Aku baru pertama kali melihat wajah Gaara-san sejelas ini."

"..." Gaara lihat senyuman Hinata melembut, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak memegang bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya yang semakin lama menuruni leher Hinata yang tetap diam. Gaara lihat yukata tidur gadis itu sudah berantakan hingga bagian atasnya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan hampir setengah dari dada Hinata yang seputih boneka _porcelin_. Hasratnya sebagai laki-laki benar-benar tak bisa tertahankan melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Entah kesabaran apa yang Gaara punya hingga bisa menahannya hingga sekarang.

"Ga-gaara-san?" ujar Hinata pelan saat melihat Gaara menurunkan kepalanya dan kembali mengunci bibirnya. Hinata tahu ini salah satu hal yang pasti ia lakukan jika berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Tapi hinata baru tahu jika hal ini beda dari yang di beritahu oleh pengasuhnya dulu. Lidah gaara yang meminta masuk ke dalam bibir mungilnya perlahan di persilahkan untuk bergerak. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi dengan perlahan lidahnya ikut bertautan dengan lidah Gaara yang bermain lincah. Wajahnya sudah semerah apel dengan nafas yang seakan tertahan saat Gaara semakin liar bermain di bibir mungilnya. Gaara sendiri hanya terlihat santai meski sesungguhnya ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat lebih. Ya, acungan jempol untuk Kage satu ini menahan hasratnya.

"Ga-gaara.. _san_ ," ujar Hinata di sela-sela ciumannya, tampak ingin mengakhirinya. Sayang hasrat Gaara tampaknya belum terisi penuh hingga masih memainkan lidahnya di bibir Hinata.

Puas dengan bibir mungil Hinata, kini Gaara kembali menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata penuh makna. "Hey, Hinata. Apa kau sudah mempelajari cara memuaskanku?"

"E-eeh?!" mata Hinata terbelalak lebar saat mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan. Demi tuhan, ucapan yang tadi diucapkan Gaara dengan erotis membuat Hinata langsung merah padam. Nafas Gaara terengah-engah, Hinata yakin betul gaara menahan dengan baik nafsu lelakinya. Hinata turunkan pandangannya saat Gaara menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arahnya yang masih terbaring di kasur. Jujur, bulu kuduk Hinata langsung merinding merasakan apa yang menyentuh pahanya yang terbuka karena yukata tidurnya tersibak manis. "Ga-gaara-san..itu─"

"Maaf, tampaknya aku harus mandi air dingin sekarang." merasa harus mundur, Gaara angkat tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata yang ikut bangun dari atas kasur. "Ada apa? Kau mau mandi duluan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu.. " Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya dimata Gaara sekarang. "Ma-maafkan aku, tapi─ Apa kau baik-baik saja seperti itu?"

"..." Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Hinata langsung membuka matanya, cukup kaget dengan apa yang diajukan oleh puteri Hyuuga saat itu. " _Selama kita tidak bersatu_ , huh?"

"Eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingat janjiku pada tetua." Gaara lalu tersenyum tipis dan menatap Hinata dalam. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak bernafsu seperti laki-laki diluar sana hingga menyerang gadis yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi , bersiaplah sekarang kurasa Temari dan yang lainnya juga sudah menunggu di luar."

"..Ba-baik,"

"..." Gaara lihat Hinata dengan perlahan merapihkan yukata tidurnya dan menunduk dalam. Dengan cepat Gaara berjalan ke arah Hinata dan menatapnya dari atas dan menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepala Hinata. Entah bagaimana Hinata tidak membencinya, Gaara sendiri mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata bisa merrasakan kelembutan itu dari tangan Gaara. Entah apa, tapi rasa-rasanya Hinata mulai merasa nyaman di dekat Gaara.

.

.

.

* * *

Gaara dan Hinata yang baru saja menuju ke arah gerbang Suna sudah ditunggu oleh beberapa shinobi dan tentu saja Neji yang sedari pagi sudah di sana membantu para shinobi lainnya sedang berdiri tegap.

"Gaara, kau baik baik saja? Apa kau tidak lelah melakukan perjalanan tanpa kereta?" tanya Temari cemas.

"Yah, kereta hanya memakan waktu. Apa kau sudah mengabari Amegakure kalau kita berangkat hari ini?" tanya Gaara sembari menaruh _gourd_ pasirnya di punggung dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja. Mereka juga sudah bersiap."

"A-anu, Gaara-san. Apa Amegakure jauh?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Desa Ame bersebelahan dengan Suna. Sehari juga sampai." Gaara menatap Temari dan Neji di belakangnya. "Karena gadis ini ikut, kuharap kalian mengawasinya karena Aku harus berada di barisan depan."

"Aku mengerti." jawab Neji dan Temari bersamaan tegas. Hinata yang ikut kini hanya mengenakan yukata hitam lengan panjang selutut dengan kantung kunai di belakang pinggang untuk berjaga-jaga dari serangan musuhnya. Mata Hinata tidak berbalut perban kali ini. Ia percaya tidak akan ada hal buruk jika melepas perbannya kali ini.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." pandu baki, ketua Shinobi yang menjadi pemandu rombongan beranggotakan 8 orang ini. Gaara, Hinata, Temari, Neji, Baki, dan tiga shinobi yang mengawal Gaara. Dengan aba-abanya, para rombongan tersebut segera keluar dari gerbang Suna dan melesat cepat ke arah Amegakure.

Cuaca kali ini cukup kurang baik karena awan mulai menutupi sinar matahari. Entah karena mereka akan memasuki kawasan Amegakure atau bukan, tapi cuaca mendung kali ini memasuki Suna yang tak biasanya sekelam ini.

"Tak kusangka cuacanya seburuk ini, jika hujan turun lebih baik kita hentikan dulu perjalanannya." saran Temari di sela perjalanan mereka yang berlari cepat.

"Tidak, jika kita berhenti maka cuaca akan lebih memburuk saat malam. Setidaknya kita harus sampai di Amegakure malam ini." balas Baki tajam.

"Hinata-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji berbisik ke arah Hinata di sampingnya yang ikut berlari cepat.

"Uhm, tenang saja," Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan bilang jika sudah tidak kuat."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Neji membalas senyum Hinata dan kembali menatap ke depan. Ia benar-benar bangga dengan puteri kecilnya satu ini.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 8 jam perjalanan mereka dan malam mulai turun. Cuaca semakin memburuk dengan tetesan hujan mulai turun dengan gerimis, membahasi tubuh rombongan Suna yang akan sampai di Amegakure sebentar lagi.

"Baguslah kita hampir sampai, kita harus lebih cepat sebelum hujan mulai deras." Baki menoleh ke arah Gaara dan berbisik pelan. "Kazekage- _sama_ , apa Anda yakin Hinata- _hime_ baik-baik saja?"

"..." Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata di belakangnya dan kembali menghadap depan. "Tak perlu khawatirkan dia, terus jalan ke depan."

"...Saya mengerti, Kazekage- _sama_."

Hinata yang masih berlari terus ke arah depan mulai tidak seimbang. Tubuhnya hampir saja tersungkur karena Ia tak melihat rantai pohon di depannya berkat gelap gulitanya malam. Ia lihat di depannya Neji sudah mengaktifkan byakugannya.

' _Pasti agar bisa mengawasiku,_ ' pikir Hinata tak enak hati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _hime-sama_?" tanya Temari menatap Hinata di depannya.

"Tenang saja."

"Silahkan memanggilku jika Anda butuh sesuatu." Temari tersenyum simpul, membuat Hinata menaikkan sudut bibirnya senang. "Kita sudah sampai di Amegakure, di depan Anda bisa lihat gerbang Ame beberapa menit lagi."

"Be-begitu,"

"Anda pasti senang bisa mendatangi desa lain seperti ini, Hinata- _sama_." Neji yang ikut memasuki pembicaraan keduanya tersenyum senang.

"..Tentu saja!" Hinata tertawa pelan. Ia benar-benar tak sabar melihat Desa selain Sunagakure, rasanya Hinata mengalami hal menyenangkan dalam hidupnya kali ini.

"Baiklah, _hime_. Bersenang-senanglah selama Anda di luar desa."

"Terimakasih, Temari- _neesama_." Hinata menatap pintu gerbang di depannya, tak sabar untuk segera memasukinya kini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, ini teh untuk anda. Silahkan beristirahat." Neji yang memasuki ruangan kamar Hinata menyerahkan secangkir gelas berisikan teh panas ke arah Hinata yang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Terimakasih, Neji- _niisan_." Hinata menyeruput teh di tangannya dan menatap Neji ragu-ragu. "Ne-neji-niisan, anu, itu─"

"Hmm?" Neji menatap Hinata penuh tanya. Mengerti dengan raut wajah Hinata yang malu-malu, Neji menghela nafasnya pendek. "Kazekage-sama masih berdiskusi dengan kepala desa Ame. Dia kemari datang untuk berunding mengenai perbatasan Desa. Tampaknya hal itu sudah selesai, jadi mungkin Kazekage-sama masih mengobrol dengannya."

"Be-begitu,"

"Tenang saja. Anda bisa menemuinya besok pagi. Beristirahatlah malam ini, saya ada di kamar sebelah." Neji lalu keluar dari kamar penginapan yang disewa untuk rombongan Suna. Di depan kamarnya, Hinata bisa lihat dua shinobi Suna yang ikut menjaga kamarnya.

"Jadi Gaara-san tidak tidur disini," hela Hinata pelan seraya menaruh cangkir di tangannya. Ia lalu mengusapkan handuk putih di atas kepalanya yang masih basah karena hujan barusan. Sesampainya mereka datang di Amegakure, Hinata dan Neji berpisah dengan rombongan Gaara untuk menuju penginapan sementara Gaara menuju gedung dimana kepala desa Ame berada. Selagi mengingat kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka setelah terdengar beberapa orang bicara di depan pintunya.

"Ga-Gaara- _san_?" panggil Hinata melihat ke arah pintu yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Ya, ini Aku." Gaara yang tampaknya selesai bicara dengan shinobi di depan kamar Hinata segera memasuki pintu dan menutupnya rapat. "Apa kau sudah mengganti pakaianmu?"

"U-uhm, Temari- _neesama_ membawakanku yukata untuk tidur malam ini."

"Dia bahkan tak membawa pakaianku sama sekali." bisik Gaara sedikit kesal. Gaara lalu duduk di pinggir kasur dan segera membuka jubah kage dan kaos hitamnya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati melihat Gaara telanjang dada di depannya.

"Ga-Gaara- _san_ , apa yang─"

"Bajuku basah, besok pagi juga kering." tanpa banyak basa-basi Gaara segera menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya yang tampak lelah dengan perjalanan barusan. Hinata yang melihat Gaara menutup matanya dengan malu-malu ikut berbaring di sampingnya dan memasuki selimut tebal di atas kasurnya. Ia balikkan badannya untuk menghadap punggung Gaara di depannya. Belum menatapnya lama, tiba-tiba punggung Gaara berbalik menampakkan wajah Gaara yang masih terbangun.

"Ga-"

"Hinata," potong Gaara cepat. Ia taruh jemarinya di kening Hinata dan menariknya kembali. "Syukurlah kau tidak demam. Terimakasih sudah berusaha untuk bisa sampai di sini."

"...A-aku tidak─" malu dengan ucapan Gaara yang tidak biasanya, Hinata langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya dan menatap Gaara yang kembali menutup matanya. "Te-terimakasih sudah mengajakku."

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, pagi ini Anda diminta untuk melihat keadaan Amegakure bersama dengan sang kepala Desa. Setelah itu Anda bisa memutuskan bagian mana yang akan ditangani Suna untuk masalah barang-barang yang datang. Lalu─" Temari yang menjelaskan detail mengenai tugas sang Kage menaikkan alis kanannya dan menatap Gaara tajam. "Kazekage- _sama_ , apa Anda mendengar apa yang saya katakan?"

"..lanjutkan," balas Gaara santai sembari tetap menatap lurus ke sampingnya. Tempat dimana Hinata kini duduk di kawal oleh Neji dan satu shinobi Suna yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya.

"..Kazekage- _sama_ , Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Hinata- _hime_ sudah tahu bahwa Anda tidak bisa ikut dalam perjalanannya berkeliling Ame."

"Ya," Gaara berdiri dari duduknya dan mengenakan jubah kage di sampingnya dan melirik ke arah Temari yang ikut bersiap. "Katakan pada Neji untuk mengajak Hinata berkeliling di sekitar sini saja."

"Saya mengerti," Temari menundukkan kepalanya sementara Gaara keluar dari penginapan. Temari yakin betul sesungguhnya Gaara risau meninggalkan Hinata sendiri tanpa terjangkau dari pandangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja,"

"Temari- _san_ , apa ada sesuatu?" Neji yang mendatangi Temari memandangnya serius. "Saya harap kehadiran Hinata- _sama_ tidak mengganggu perjalanan Kazekage- _sama_."

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, Kazekage- _sama_ memintamu untuk tidak mengajak Hinata- _hime_ berkeliling terlalu jauh."

"Begitu, saya mengerti."

"Lalu, apa ada tanda-tanda buruk selama perjalanan kemarin?" bisik Temari pelan.

"..tidak, selama perjalanan saya tidak merasa ada Shinobi yang mengikuti." Neji menatap Hinata yang sedang mengobrol dengan shinobi lainnya. "Hanya saja saya rasa saya harus tetap berjaga-jaga dengan shinobi Ame. Anda tahu reputasi Amegakure tidak terlalu baik."

"Benar. Kita akan bertemu lagi di taman kota setelah Kazekage selesai melakukan penimbangan. Kau tahu letaknya, kan?"

"Ya, dekat bukit itu, kan?"

"Benar. Baiklah, aku akan pergi duluan." Temari lalu meninggalkan Neji dari penginapan. Neji yang menatap Hinata sedang tersenyum menghela nafasnya panjang dan mendekatinya cepat.

"Hinata- _sama_ , Anda yakin ingin berkeliling tanpa pengawasan Kazekage- _sama_?"

"Ung! Aku tidak mau merepotkan Gaara-san lebih dari ini." Hinata berdiri tegap dan merapihkan baju terusannya. Kini Hinata terlihat manis mengenakan baju terusan lengan panjang berwarna hitam selutut. Tidak lupa tas kunai tetap Ia bawa di balik paha mungilnya.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang." Neji menuntun Hinata keluar dari penginapan diikuti satu Shinobi pengawal Hinata. Dilihatnya cuaca Ame kini bersinar terang, para penduduk tampak sibuk dengan bawaannya dan berkeliaran di sekitar gedung yang mulai ramai.

"Waa─ tak kusangka Amegakure ternyata sangat ramai." Hinata tersenyum lebar selama perjalanan melihat lalu lalang penduduk di sekitarnya.

"Begitulah, meski kecil desa Ame mulai berkembang akhir-akhir ini. Karena itulah sebagai desa tetangga, Kazekage-sama berniat menjalin hubungan dengan Ame untuk masalah perdagangan." jelas Neji membuat Hinata mengangguk paham. "Karena Anda akan menjadi pendamping Kage nanti, saya harap Anda juga mempelajari bagaimana kondisi Desa selain Suna."

"Aku mengerti." Hinata mengangguk kencang. Ia terlihat menikmati perjalanan yang menjadi pelajarannya juga sekarang.

"Neji- _san_ ," bisik shinobi di belakang Neji membuat Neji segera melirik ke belakangnya mengerti.

"Kejar dia sekarang." balas Neji pelan agar Hinata yang berada di samping tak mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"Saya mengerti,"

Dalam hitungan detik, shinobi tersebut hilang secepat angin. Neji sendiri segera mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata dan menghela nafasnya. ' _Baru saja keluar, sudah ada yang menargetkan, huh?_ '

"Neji- _niisan_?" panggil Hinata menyadari Neji sedari tadi bersikap waspada.

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau kita menuju ke kota sekarang?"

"Aku mau!" jawab Hinata riang.

Neji membalas senyum riang Hinata dan kembali berjalan bersamaan. Matanya yang menatap Hinata kini kembali menatap ke arah belakangnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Tampaknya harus lebih hati-hati, ya."

.

.

* * *

Gaara yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kepala desa Ame segera berjalan keluar dari kawasan tadi dan berjalan menuju ke arah bukit taman Amegakure, tempat dimana Ia akan bertemu Hinata nantinya.

"Temari, apa kau sudah memberitahu Hinata untuk bertemu di bukit itu?"

"Tentu saja."

Gaara yang berjalan ke arah bukit bersama Temari tampak sampai lebih dulu. Keduanya tak melihat sosok Hinata maupun Neji di bukit tersebut. Tampaknya karena hari ini sudah sore, tidak ada satupun penduduk berada di bukit hijau tersebut. Gaara beruntung, karena Ia terlalu malas jika penduduk melihat dirinya disini.

"Apa tidak berbahaya?" tanya Gaara melihat ke arah bawah bukit yang memiliki turunan panjang dibawahnya, dimana ujung dari turunan tersebut adalah tebing yang akan langsung menjerumus ke hutan dibawahnya.

"Tenang saja, saya akan melindungi agar Anda tidak terjatuh ke bukit itu, Kage-sama."

"..candaanmu bisa kau simpan belakangan." balas Gaara datar.

"Ah! Gaara-san!" Hinata yang tampaknya baru saja sampai segera melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Gaara sedang berdiri di atas bukit di depannya.

"Hmm, tampaknya dia sangat senang." bisik Temari jahil ke telinga Gaara yang hanya bisa diam.

Hinata yang berlari kecil segera menuju ke arah Gaara. Neji yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya bisa lega melihat mood Hinata yang langsung naik kembali setelah perjalanannya barusan. Neji dan kedua shinobi Suna lalu segera berbaris, melihat pemandangan di depannya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara saat Hinata sampai di depannya.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Berbeda dengan Suna, Amegakure memiliki ciri khasnya sendiri."

"Begitu?" Gaara lihat ke arah Neji dan Shinobi di sampingnya datar. "Kita akan kembali beberapa menit lagi."

"Kami mengerti." jawab ketiganya serempak. Temari sendiri ikut menuju ke arah kumpulan shinobi tersebut dan duduk di samping mereka. Mereka sadar keduanya butuh waktu untuk bicara sekarang.

Gaara lalu menatap Hinata kembali dan kembali membuka mulutnya. "Apa kau merasa senang?"

"E-eh?"

"Maksudku, apa kau menikmati perjalanan ini?"

"Te-tentu saja," Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih sudah mengajakku kemari, Gaara- _san_."

"Aku akan sering berpergian ke banyak desa. Mungkin, jika kau mau─" Gaara menghentikkan ucapannya dan berpikir sebentar. "Kau bisa ikut lagi,"

"..A-apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja, terlebih jika kita sudah menikah nantinya."

"..A-aku akan menantikannya!" Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia lihat mata Gaara lekat, Ia benar-benar bersyukur bisa berada di samping lelaki ini sekarang. Gaara yang juag menatap mata Hinata, membuka bibirnya sedikit. Ia seakan terbius oleh mata lavender gadis ini. Cahaya yang terpantul di mata itu seakan menusuknya secara perlahan. Gaara suka memandangnya, mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh gadis di depannya satu ini.

"Baiklah, kita kembali sekarang." lanjut Gaara membalikkan badannya dan menatap ketiga shinobi yang kembali berdiri bersama Temari. "Kita bersiap sekarang."

"Baik!" jawab seluruhnya serempak.

 _SRET_

"Ah!" Hinata yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya langsung terhenti. Tiba-tiba sebuah tali hitam melingkar di pergelangan kaki mungilnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya langsung tersungkur dan ditarik cepat oleh tali hitam tersebut kasat mata.

 _BRUK_

"Hinata─!"

"Hinata-hime!" seru Temari kencang.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji dan seluruh shinobi yang melihatnya segera menatapnya kaget. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh Hinata dengan kecepatan luar biasa kini menuruni bukit terjal yang entah darimana datangnya tali tersebut.

Dalam sepersekian detik, seluruh shinobi itu langsung segera berlari menuruni bukit cepat. Gaara yang berada di barisan terdepan segera menggerakan pasirnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan pasirnya cepat. Neji yang berada di belakangnya segera berlari kencang menuju ke atas pohon dan melempar kunainya cepat ke arah tali hitam yang langsung terpotong dari pergelangan kaki Hinata.

"Gaara!" seru Temari tak peduli dengan formalitas saat melihat adiknya menuruni bukit terjal mengikuti tubuh Hinata yang kini tersungkur di atas rerumputan. "Kalian berdua, kejar pelakunya sekarang!"

"Baik!" seru kedua shinobi di belakang Temari dan menghilang dengan cepat.

Gaara yang kini menemukan tubuh Hinata, segera melepas pasir yang menyelimuti tubuh gadis tersebut dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata cepat.

"Pingsan, huh?" Gaara menghela nafasnya lega, sembari mendekap tubuh Hinata di tangannya.

"Hinata-sama!" seru Neji yang ikut menghampiri Gaara. Ia tatap wajah Hinata yang pingsan di depannya dengan keraguan. "Kazekage-sama, saya benar-benar minta maaf! Saya─"

"Tidak, salahku tidak memperhatikannya." Gaara lalu berdiri sembari tetap menggendong tubuh Hinata. "Bisakah kau selidiki? Kurasa shinobi-shinobi itu masih di sekitar sini."

"Saya mengerti!" Neji dengan segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Gaara yang melihat Neji sudah bergegas langsung kembali ke atas bukit dan menatap Temari tajam.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu masalah ini,"

"Saya mengerti,"

Gaara lalu dengan segera berjalan menuju ke arah penginapannya. Ia ingin segera mengecek keadaan Hinata. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika saja gadis ini tak Ia tangkap lebih cepat barusan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Gaara tak bisa melihat wajah Hinata di dekapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

"Syukurlah," bisik Gaara melihat tak ada luka di wajah Hinata yang kini tertidur di atas kasur. Berkat penanganan Temari tadi, hanya sikut dan pergelangan kaki Hinata yang terluka. Tapi hanya dengan hal itu saja sudah membuat Gaara melepas amarahnya. Gaara lalu kembali melihat wajah Hinata yang mulus di depannya. "Apa dia melindungi wajahnya saat tersungkur? Dasar wanita─"

Gaara lihat perban di sikut dan pergelangan kaki Hinata. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti itu barusan. Gaara pikir selama ada dia disampingnya, Hinata tidak akan tertangkap. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kalimat ' _Andai saja_ ' keluar dari pikiran Gaara. Begitu banyak hal yang disesalkan oleh lelaki berambut marun satu ini.

"Nyatanya akulah yang tidak berguna," bisik Gaara sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas perut Hinata.

 _Tok Tok_

"Masuk," ujar Gaara berat.

"Kazekage- _sama_ , saya sudah menangkap pelakunya. Pelakunya ada dua orang. Yang satu terbunuh oleh kunai yang di lemparkan oleh Shinobi Suna yang mengejarnya barusan, yang satunya kini berada di ruang bawah tanah ini dengan penjagaan. Temari-san sudah menyembunyikan hal ini dari Ame terutama pemilik penginapan."

"...bawa aku kesana." ujar Gaara seraya berdiri dari duduknya cepat. Neji yang melihat waut wajah Gaara langsung terdiam. Ini kali pertama Ia melihat wajah sang Kazekage tiran satu ini tampak mematikan.

"Ba-baik,"

.

.

.

Temari dan satu Shinobi Suna yang menjaga shinobi tanpa ikat kepala itu segera menatap Gaara yang baru saja datang. Ruang bawah tanah penginapan yang tampaknya sudah tak terpakai ini semakin kelam saat kedatangan Gaara di dalamnya menyeruak hawa mematikan.

"Gaara.." Temari yang melihat Gaara datang menautkan kedua alisnya cemas. Ia bisa lihat dalam sekilas Gaara tak berekspresi sedikitpun. Wajahnya dingin, tak terlihat ada emosi sedikitpun di wajahnya.

Shinobi yang mereka tangkap tersebut tampak ketakutan melihat sosok Gaara di depannya. Tangannya yang terikat tampak berusaha Ia buka agar lolos dari sang Kage meski tampak percuma.

"Jadi kau," Gaara menatapnya dengan dekat meski wajahnya tetap datar. "Siapa majikanmu?"

"..." Shinobi tersebut mengunci mulutnya. Keringat dingin mengucur dengan dahsyat di sekujur tubuh serta wajahnya. Gemetar tubuhnya semakin terlihat kala tangan Gaara mulai bergerak.

"Tidak mau bicara, heh?" Gaara menjauhi wajahnya dan segera menatap shinobi di depannya tersebut dingin. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak berguna."

Dengan segera Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat butiran-butiran pasir mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh shinobi yang kini menggeliat cepat. Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, Gaara mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya diikuti teriakan shinobi di depan matanya. Neji yang melihat pemandangan di depannya langsung membuka mulutnya kaget. Dari balik pasir itu darah mulai mengalir deras, sudah tidak ada bentukkan manusia di balik pasir yang menyelimuti shinobi tadi. Neji yakin bukan hanya tubuh, tapi kepala shinobi itu ikut hancur dibalik pasir yang kini mulai menuruni tanah.

"Temari, bereskan sisanya. Jangan sampai tulangnya tertinggal sedikitpun." ujar Gaara sembari keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Temari yang mendengarnya segera menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Berbeda dengan Neji yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Dia..monster─"bisik Neji merinding.

"..Tidak, ini belum seberapa." ujar Temari menatap Neji serius. "Karena itu, kuharap kau juga berhati-hati untuk tidak membuatnya marah."

"..." Neji yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. "Bahkan Ia tidak mengotori tangannya untuk hal ini,"

"Tenang saja, daripada memikirkan hal itu─" Temari menatap Neji serius. "Nona kecilmu yang satu itu, kudengar matanya diincar dengan imbalan hadiah yang besar."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku baru saja mendapat kabar."

"...ukh,"

"Karena itu, mulai saat ini, berpuluh-puluh shinobi mengincar matanya. Berhati-hatilah,"

Mendengar ucapan Temari, Neji mengepalkan tangannya kencang. Rasanya Neji ingin mengunci Hinata, tetapi masih ada 3 hari waktu Hinata berada di Amegakure.

"Akan jadi waktu yang panjang, ya?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **uhuhuuhuuh Finally mulai memasuki saat-saat bertarung /gakgitu**

 **Maaf ya buat kalian yang menantikan scene ' _ehem_ ' tapi aku ga menjanjikan ada scene kyk gitu /dalam waktu dekat/ *oi**

 **Aku buat rate M karena mature scene nya XD**

 **Semoga kalian masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca ini sampai habis ya!**

 **Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya kyah /**

 **Semoga kedepannya fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih banyaaaaak**


End file.
